The next Master Chief
by Wolfboy117
Summary: We're losing to the aliens. The Spartans are dead, the Master Chief hasn't been seen for years. but we cant just put the war on hold. Its time for some new blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Recruits!**

**This is a fic about a mini- master chief type guy who gets caught up in the events of a new breed of sparan. give me OC ideas and storyline ideas for comments.**

**Mission log: **

**Time: 0547**

**date: September, 18.**

**Year: 2552. Location: Acadia, New Karda.**

**Outer rim. Reach system. **

The escape pod flashed through the lower atmosphere like a flaming knife cutting through butter. The province of New Karda's bright lights were like a beacon to the Titanium-A transport. The paint on the side began to flake off, but the words were still legible. UNSC GETTYSBURG, ESCAPE POD-146.

The pod slowed its decent, as it targeted the outskirts of the town. They didn't want to attract any attention. The pod crashed into the desert, sand spraying in all directions. Creatures scattered in every direction.

The hydrostatic gel bubbled out of the release tanks, and the inside depressurized. The door swung open, and a woman stepped out. She had greying hair, and tight skin, save for a few wrinkles at the corners of her mouth. She had a white lab coat on, and her expression was grim. She reached into the pod, and pulled out a large metal dolly. She strained under its weight, and was only able to push it a few centimeters. The source of all this weight was a soldier. But not just any soldier. Covered from head to toe in a huge battle armor. It was over six feet tall, lean and muscular. The helmet piece had a crimson visor, with air filters, and prongs atop it. The chest piece was a solid piece of armor, with the armored extremities building out, flexi-iron lined the jointed and movable parts.

There were numbers on the edge of the chest section. It read, S-083. Spartan-083, Kelly. One of the last Spartan II's in existence. She was in shock still, in critical condition from extensive plasma damage.

She was injured in the first strike operation, to protect the human race from the unstoppable Alien juggernaut, known as the covenant. The war seemed unwinnable, until the development of the Spartan super-soldiers, who saved the humans chances of winning, and leveling the playing field greatly. Kelly was one of the few remaining Spartans, who had made this practically impossible feat of strength.

The woman scientist, however, small compared to the Spartan but nevertheless, was infinitely more important. She had forever changed the tide of the war, with the creation if the Spartan project, and the development of the MOJLNER armor, which Kelly was wearing. Her name was Dr, Catherine Halsey, and she was the brains behind the project which saved the war.

However smart Halsey was, she was unable to move the heavy Spartan even the smallest of distances. She grunted, and muttered something about Kelly and a diet. She broke away from the dolly, and she wiped her brow. Where was the chief when she needed him. Months of planning, simply to be hindered by her inability to move Kelly, amazingly shitty.

She suddenly heard a small voice call out, "Want some help with the metal lady?"

Halsey spun around, drawing a magnum-m7 pistol from her back, and pointing it at the sound.

A small boy faced her, dressed in torn clothes, and a dirt stained face. He looked about thirteen, but was very skinny. Freckles dotted his nose, and he had green-blue eyes which shone through the dirt which seemed to cover all aspects of him.

Doctor Halsey lowered her gun, and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

The boy looked frightened, but pointed a trembling finger to Kelly.

"Do you want help?" He asked quietly.

Doctor Halsey was skeptical as to how this little boy could be much help in moving a two hundred pound Spartan, but she most certainly could use some help.

"Yes, thank you." She said, and the boy came over to her.

He put his hands on the metal bar of the dolly, and pushed hard.

The dolly barely moved an inch.

Halsey sighed. They'd never get Kelly to the UNSC base only a few clicks from where they were. She looked back to the boy. He looked at Kelly, and reached over to her MOJLNER armor's gel vent, and scooped up a handful of hydrostatic gel.

He bent down to the wheels of the dolly, and, with two fingers, coated the axels of them with the gel. Doctor Halsey watched with a curious eye at the boys innovation. He returned to the Dolly's handle, and pushed.

The dolly moved, though he grunted under its weight. Doctor Halsey cursed herself for not thinking of it, and ran over to help the boy. She pushed, the weight no longer as great as she remembered. She looked over to the boy, and said, "Hey, thanks."

The boy just nodded.

"There's a UNSC base not too far from here, if we can get her there, then her life will be saved." she told him.

The boy nodded, seeming unbothered by the weight of the huge dolly. He grimaced through it, not noticing Dr. Halsey inspecting him. she was surprised at how much he seemed like john. he was so tranquil, despite shoving a huge, heavy Spartan super-soldier across the desert with a stranger with a gun.

She was interested in where the boy came from. Did he have a family? Perhaps not.

That made the doctor think. Hadn't she taken enough children away from their parents? Deprived them of their childhoods? Stolen their lives? Then again, humanity didn't just need master chief, and the other Spartans, they needed a new one. One infinitely better than the Spartan II's. she had already gathered quite a few, so this boy wasn't necessary, but there was something about him, some determination she was all too familiar with, that made her know he needed to be a part of it.

He pushed hard, and after a long while, they arrived at the outskirts of the UNSC base. Doctor Halsey hailed the guards, and they hefted Kelly inside. A marine commander came over to her, ad made sure she was alright.

He began to ask a question, but she quieted him with a, "I'll explain inside."

She turned to the boy, put a hand on his shoulder, as would a mother, and said, "Come inside."

He walked with her, as she explained everything to him. She gave him the usual Spartan shakedown, and he remained indifferent. Then he dropped the bomb.

"…and you won't be able to see you're parents again." She said.

She remembered this. First came the shock, then the tears, then the anger. John had attacked a marine. But the boy remained quiet.

He said, "My parents are dead."

Doctor Halsey apologized, but he waved it away.

She continued to explain, but he asked a small question which cut her off. "Why are you telling me all this?"

She almost decided to lie to him. It might've been better. But she decided against it.

She turned to him, knelt down, and said, "You are going to make a difference, where no one else can."

The boy nodded, as if he was just understanding.

"What's you're name?" She asked the strange little boy.

He turned to her, and fixed his blue green eyes on her. Doctor Halsey now saw something in him she hadn't before. Determination. Heroism. A will to do the right thing. She had only seen this in one other person before, John. She just realized how much this little boy was like him. He had the same way of right that John did.

"Jack." He said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello soldiers.**_

_**i just wanted to thank all of the people who gave a comment. AKA NOBODY! (emo corner)**_

_**i dont own halo, or claim ownership for anything to do with it. (though i'd like to claim Cortana!)**_

_**Mission log:**_

_**Time: 0700**_

_**Date: September 18**_

_**Year: 2552. Location: Acadia, New Karda**_

_**Outer rim, Reach system.**_

They walked inside, and jack surveyed the room. There were some marines taking the metal lady away, grunting. There were a bunch of people clustered around various control monitors, mumbling all kinds if technical jargon. Next to him was the weird lady, Ms. Doctor or something like that. She was talking to a man, with lots of shiny things pinned to his uniform. Boy, she sure was rude, talking like that.

After a while of waiting, jack got bored, and decided to wander off. He walked over to where they had taken the metal lady. At least she didn't talk so much.

He walked down a large hallway, full of marines, and other men with guns. They had on light battle armor, with the helmets removed. They looked like they had seen a lot of places, some of them had scars. whoever saw him simply walked on, as if he was just another marine.

He looked around, encased in wonder. He wandered into a large room, and looked about it. It looked like a storage room, with many shelves. He looked into one, and saw a big case. He pulled it out curiously, and put it on the floor. He pulled the lid off, and looked inside. It was a large rifle, like the ones the soldiers were carrying. It had a cut off stock, which filled into a handle and trigger. There was a small screen atop it, which was apparently an ammo counter. On the bottom of the barrel, there was a large hand grip, and an ammunition case inserted in the back. The case said it was an MA5B assault rifle.

Jack hefted it up, grunting from the weight. He looked in the reflective surface of a metal door, and imagined himself with one of those marines helmets. He'd look just like one.

Jack smiled at the thought. Him. A marine. Saving people. That's what he always wanted to do. Maybe that was what the doctor lady was talking about.

He looked at the gun. Maybe he could shoot just one bullet, to see if it was working right. Yes, they'd thank him for that. He aimed down the barrel, struggling to keep the gun level. He closed his left eye, and his finger rested on the trigger.

"Hey, put that down!" He heard, and the gun was yanked from his hands. He looked up, and the doctor lady looked down at him disapprovingly.

She put the gun back in the case, and said, "You need to be careful around guns."

He wanted to say, "Duh." But he decided against it.

She hurried jack out of the room, and down the corridor, towards a circular looking machine. It had a long, half circle of nodes, with a ring around it, with straps and braces. It was whiteish-grey, with various control panels to the sides. Something about the machine made him uneasy.

The doctor lady walked him over to it, and gently strapped him into it. She ruffled his hair, and walked away, giving one of the technicians thumbs up. They nodded, and the half circle began to rotate. It swung around him, and the insides of the nodes extended some long sticks. They came closer to jack, and it wasn't until they stuck into him, that he realized, that he realized that they were needles.

It hurt, but he wasn't about to cry in front of people about a couple of needles in the shoulders.

After a few seconds, they came out, and the half circle swiveled.

It's needles protruded, and jabbed into his biceps, and calves. This time jack gave a slight yelp of pain, as they were pulled out.

They swiveled again, the needles poking into his stomach. He gave another slight show of pain. They were removed.

Large beads or blood dripped down from his needle holes, as the half circle rotated up to his head, the two ones on the side, protruded as long as they would, and dangled just next to his head. Jack trembled. The needles went in, and jack didn't have time to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**_hello._**

**_sorry i didnt update for a while, i just been busy. school was a real bitch, so sorry. anyway, this is the next part of Jacks Chronicles, and he finally gets a little slice of life._**

**_i dont own Halo._**

**_Mission Log:_**

**_Time: 0600_**

**_Date: October 2_**

**_Year: 2552. Location: Javen, New Karda._**

**_Outer rim, Reach system._**

Jack was roused from his blissful slumber by a man yelling. he tried to roll over, only succeeding in falling out of bed. He pushed himself off the cold metal and stood at attention lazily. He looked forward, at the man yelling at him, with sleep deprived eyes.

As usual, he hadn't got much sleep last night. It now seemed that his days were consumed with going to the AI processing core. They expected him to sit still all day? Him?

The AI processing core was, in itself, the AI for the base. Jack went down there every day, and learned about various things. Attack formations, Military history, the way to operate firearms, it was all broadcast while the AI still ran the base. It was like school, Dr. Halsey had told him. He had never gone to school, but now saw why so many people hated it. Talk about boring!

Severa, his AI teacher was nice enough, but all she ever did was talk. Jack didnt really like talking. He had always thought that you could tell more about a person with one action, then a thousand words.

He walked away, heading for the processing core. However, the man grabbed the back of his collar, and yanked him back. He continued yelling, his moist, horridly bad breath spraying across jacks face. Jacks nose wrinkled at the scent of yeast, and beer. Honestly? Alcohol in the morning? Did this man need a talk?

"Whassa mattah, boy?" The man slurred, saliva speckling the boys face, "Ima talk at you!"

Jack had had enough of this man, and his poor grammar. He tried to shrug the arm off his shoulder, but the man held fast. He reached up, and tried to remove it, only receiving a backhand across his cheek for his trouble. He fell back, and hit his head hard. Pain exploded from the metal wall's impact. Jack fixed a bloodshot look upon the man, and then put his feet under him, in a crouch.

As the man approached, jack sprung off the ground, ramming his shoulder into the mans ribcage. He threw him back into a wall, easily, knowing full well that if he weren't drunk, then the scientist would've caught him. As the two fell to the floor, jack punched the man in the face. His wrist bent, as his sloppy punch hit the mans face. He recoiled, holding his wrist, as the man gave him an uppercut to the face.

Jack was propelled off the lab coat, falling on the floor. He clutched his face, and sat up. He ran at the scientist again, but this time, he was hit in the stomach with a powerful fist. Jack had foolishly believed that he could've beaten a much older, much larger opponent, despite his inebriation.

The man stood up, and wiped blood from his lip. He stood over jack, and slurred, his words even more distorted because of a swelling lip, "You should remembuh, you ain't onea Halsey's freaksh yet."

Jack grabbed the mans ankle, and rammed the front of his skull into the inside of the mans kneecap. The leg bent unnaturally, and the man fell, a yelp escaping his drunken, puffy lips. He caught himself, and sat up, kicking jack in the face.

Jack fell to the ground again, but rebounded. He jumped up, and attacked again. He was thrown down again. And then got up. Then was knocked down. And then got up.

The scientist held him down, and raised a hand, to hit the boy. His hand connected, loosely with jacks chin. Pain spiked needles through his jawline, but not so much that he couldn't wriggle out of the mans drunken grip. He sat up, and grabbed the mans shoulder with one arm. He brought back his hand, and punched the mans nose.

He secretly thanked the injections Dr. Halsey had been giving him. The extra strength in his arm had successfully knocked the mans nose to one side. Blood sprayed like a water gun, as the man fell back, holding the crushed mass of bone and flesh.

Jack staggered against the wall, holding the side of his head. The warm blood flowed through his fingers from the bang he had received from when he'd hit the wall. He felt fatigue gripping him, as the rush of adrenaline had ceased.

Luckily for him, a marine was apparently making his rounds, and happened to see them just as the scientist had grabbed jacks neck. He called out, pointing a Magnum at the scientist, forcing him to drop the boy. He escorted them down a hallway, saying something inaudible over the blood roaring in jacks ears. The scientist seemed none too happy about being caught, most likely hoping to return from his break and continue working, a scenario highly unlikely considering the current circumstances.

They approached a large metal door, which opened after a code entered by the marine. They went in, and jack looked inside. He saw a large, wooden desk, with interesting designs carved in it. It seemed to be oak, a material hard to come by in the reach system. Sitting behind it, was a large, broad man. He was bald, and clean shaven, with pale skin. He wore a grey commanders uniform, with four stars upon the breast of it. He appeared to be very muscular, with lean features beneath the large shoulders he possessed.

Next to him was doctor Halsey. Judging from the blood in her normally pale cheeks, she had been having a argument with the commander, one she had been losing.

"Yes?" The commander said in a deep voice, "is this important?"

"Sorry to bother you, sir." The marine said, "But I found these two in a fist fight. The boy was getting pretty banged up."

"He attacked me!" The scientist said, miraculously making his voice clearer, "It was self defense"

"I didn't see much." The marine said.

The commander raised a hand, and the marine left. The commander looked at the scientist, and then at jack. He looked up, and said, "Severa?"

The disembodied voice of the AI answered, "Yes, commander?"

"Please bring me the video recording of the last ten minutes from sector fifteen, block nine, codename…" he looked at Halsey, who said, "S-118"

There was a seconds pause, as the Artificial Intellegence searched for a response. A hologram appeared on the desk of the commander. It was the security camera feed of jacks temporary room. The grainy footage sped up, until it was to the part where the scientist walked up. The video showed jack falling from bed, and being manhandled from his bed. When the man backhanded him, and they began fighting, the commander glanced at the scientist, who gulped.

As the commander saw jack punch the man's nose across his face, he whispered, "he did all that with one punch?"

The hologram disappeared, and the commander looked at the lab coat. He told him to wait outside, and the scientist shuffled out. As the door closed, the commander stood up, and strutted out from his desk.

"So this is him?" He asked, and Halsey nodded, her jaw clenched.

"Why him?" He asked.

"Because he reminds me of him." She told him, "of John."

The commander walked over to him, his eyes inspecting the various cuts and scrapes the boy had received. He sat down on the front edge of his desk, and crossed his arms.

"Why didnt you just stop?" He asked, "You had to have known that you wouldn't win. So why didnt you stop?"

Jack shrugged, and the commanders brows knit, in confusion.

"Under an other circumstances, you very well would've died." He told jack, "do you know why you didn't?"

Jack didn't answer, he just stood there and looked up at the commander. The commander said, "luck. You were lucky."

"I don't believe in luck." Jack said, levelly.

"What do you believe in?" The commander asked.

Jack paused, thinking. He had never really relied on anything, or anyone. So what did he believe in? The only thing that was constant to him.

"Myself." He told the commander.

The commanders expression didn't change, he still sat there, inspecting the boy. He seemed to be deep in thought, because he didn't move, or fidget. Doctor Halsey was looking at the two of them with extreme interest. She seemed nervous, like a mother watching her son having an entrance exam to a good collage.

"What's your name, son?" The commander asked.

"Jack." He told him.

"I am commander Lasky." He said, "And you have just been chosen for a very special role."

"Commander, we don't know of he's still out there!" Dr. Halsey said.

"Doctor, you have to accept the facts." He said, monotone, "The Master Chief is dead."

"His file reads Missing In Action!" She insisted.

"Doctor Halsey." He said, condescendingly, "Spartains never die. They all just go missing."

"I still-" she began, but the commander said, "Doctor, I've made my choice, and you no longer have a say in it."

He turned back, and said, "Congratulations, son, you just stepped into some pretty big shoes."

_**i dont have much time. i got a little. . . "matter" to take care of. see you later.**_


End file.
